Talk:Dust Release: Subatomic Separation Technique
The same technique Dont you think that this technique simply seems like Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique, but shaping it into a cone instead of a cube? I cant see many differences apart from form.-- (talk) 22:13, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Well, nobody stated that this cone version is the same as the cube. So until someone says if the two are the same or different, they are different for now. Yatanogarasu 22:44, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Detachment of the Primitive World Technique looked completely different and showed nothing that suggests it is capable of destroying an entire island. Why would you think they are the same? Many Water and Fire Release techniques are the same except for their shape, but they are still considered different techniques. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:42, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :::According to the latest chapter it seems it is the same jutsu.--''Deva '' 15:13, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm just saying but it seems to me that this justu (or more so the user) has the ability to alter or make the shape of the technique what they want. What was shouted out was the name of only 1 technique. We dont know exactly who shouted it but it was in the middle of the jutsu as though both shouted it. The might very well be the same jutsu (more than likely) just shaped differently. I guess it would be like Shounen said Fire Release techniques are usually shaped the same with different names. Maybe this is kinda of the same way but different shapes idk. klross1 (talk) 15:27, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai Why is that each time i change it to a kekkei Tōta its reversed back to a kekkei genkai? ~116.240.170.235 :Kekkei Tōta is in fact a Kekkei Genkai, just a more advanced form of it. ''~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 16:25, January 29, 2011 (UTC) hmm i see but since dust release is listed as a kekkei tōta shouldn't dust release jutsus be also listed as kekkei tōta to less confuse the reader.~116.240.170.235 :While I think it should be changed, doing so at the moment messes with how the jutsu are classified, it removes them from being listed under Dust Release as a bloodline technique. We still don't have a Kekkei Tōta category as well. For me, the reason it shouldn't be listed is a technical one. Omnibender - Talk - 16:36, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I see where you're both coming from, not sure what to do... Should we wait for other opinions? ''~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 16:39, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Dōjutsu are kekkei genkai, and we still list them separately from kekkei genkai. Omnibender - Talk - 16:42, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright you convinced me, I see what you mean now. ''~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 16:44, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ok ill stop changing it and wait for use guys to create a kekkei Tōta dust release category for it, thanks for your time! ~116.240.170.235 Then what about stop changing it back to kekkei genkai and just create the category? Is that so hard? Creating a category isn't. Adapting the template so it displays the Dust Release icon when the entry says "tota" instead of "genkai", no idea. Omnibender - Talk - 23:32, February 25, 2011 (UTC)